Yin and Yang and Yin
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: After sometime of Yami & Atem gaining their own bodies.Yami started to ignore Yugi for unknown reason.Which causes things happen to Yugi & left him vulnerable.*Full Summay On Profile* This story is inspired by "Darkness in the Light" by yugiyamifangirl
1. Anew

**hey reading ppl.**

**i have updated early again because this only have "1 Life" left. and i won't be updatin 2-morrow because i already update once yesterday and now i'm updatin twice 2-day.**

**Story Inspired By: "Darkness in the Light" by_ yugiyamifangirl_**. **i also ask for permission if i can do this and she said yes. which i'm really happy about. i will also like to thnk _yugiyamifangirl_ for allowing me to do this, i really apperciate it. and thnk her for inspiring me to actual write this. but there will be similar ideas that asked for that she let me borrow. i'll let u know which ideas when it appears in one of my chapters. **

**i asked her on 3/6/11. i know long time but i didn't actually start writin this until i got the okay and i really haven't put much thought in the title yet because i didn't really want to put much thought into it in case she said no. so that's why it took so long to actually post this.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything. the story was inspired "Darkness in the Light" by _yugiyamifangirl_.**** i do own the title though.**

**Pairings: AtemxHeba, YamixYugi, SetoxJoey, MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou, TristanxTea, MokubaxSerenity**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Anew* <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

"Yami, Atem, Heba, you have to wake up," the voice of Yugi called out to the residents in the Game Shop.

Silence was Yugi's response.

With a sigh, Yugi head to the kitchen, make some rustling noises then exit the kitchen with three items in hand and head down the hall that holds the bedrooms.

Yugi head to Atem's room first, a few seconds later Atem is yelling, "Yugi!"

Yugi exited Atem's room and head to his twin brother's room, few seconds later Heba shouted, "Yugi!"

Once Yugi exited out of Heba's room, he head to Yami's room.

In Yami's room, Yami is still asleep and haven't heard the yelling and shouting since his a heavy sleeper.

Yugi stared at his dark for a moment, thinking thoughts that will remain private for now.

After the hikari's moment was over, he throw ice cold water on to Yami.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yami's Pov~<strong>

I was having a nice dream when something cold fell on me.

I left my dream and shot straight out of bed.

After I caught my breathing, I look up to see my hikari with a smile on his face and a bucket in hand.

"*Sigh*, Aibou must you wake me up in such a way?" I questioned.

Yugi gave a small cute giggle and said, "Yes Yami, now get up before you miss breakfast," and then he left.

I give an adoring sigh with a small smirk, then I started getting ready for another day of school.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Yugi sat four plates that is filled with eggs, bacon, and English muffins on to the dining table.

When he took a seat at the dining table, footsteps were heard down the hall.

Heba, Atem, and Yami walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the dining table as well.

"Yugi, was it necessary to wake us up with a bucket of ice cold water," Heba said to his twin.

"Sorry but you guys didn't wake up when I called," Yugi said, not really sorry.

"Then how come you didn't splash water on to Yami?" Atem asked.

"Oh, I did," Yugi stated.

"But I didn't shout at him," Yami elaborated.

* * *

><p><strong>*FREEZE*<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay to elaborate on few things.<p>

Heba solved Atem's Millennium Puzzle and Yugi solved Yami's Millennium Puzzle which in return Atem's and Yami's souls were freed from the darkness of their respected puzzles.

When Yugi and Heba solved the puzzles, the duel monsters game have became more dangerous and more stakes with higher consequences.

Along the way they made friends and enemies. Also Yugi and Heba have to help Yami and Atem to find their lost memories.

On of their adventures they found out that Atem was a 5,000 year old Pharaoh and his younger brother, Yami, was a 5,000 year old Prince of Egypt.

When Heba's, Yugi's, Joey's, Tristan's, Tea's, Seto's, Mokuba's, Serenity's, Ryou's, and Malik's journey was over with Atem, Yami, Bakura, and Marik when the four spirits of a four Millennium Items have to crossover into the Afterlife. The four darks decided against it and decide to stay by their Hikaris side.

So the Deities of Egypt grant Atem, Bakura, Marik, and Yami their own bodies.

So now the four Yamis are living with their respected Hikaris.

Atem and Heba started dating after the whole Orichalcos ordeal, this was still when Atem was in his Millennium Puzzle.

Seto and Joey finally stopped arguing with each other and became lovers during the KC Grand Prix tournament but they still argue.

Tristan and Tea started dating after the events of Dungeon Dice Monsters.

Mokuba and Serenity became boyfriend and girlfriend sometime after the Battle City Finals with their older brothers blessing of course.

Bakura and Ryou became lovers, while Bakura was still a spirit the Millennium Ring, a year after Ryou received the Millennium Ring.

Marik and Malik, while Marik was still the spirit of Malik's Millennium Rod, became lover's when Malik turned fourteen.

Yami and Yugi however, haven't admitted feelings for each other as of yet. Frankly, their friends and brothers are getting of sick Yugi and Yami dancing circles around each other; and the most irritating thing most of all is when Heba, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Marik put Yami and Yugi into intimate situations, then those two still didn't admit their true feelings for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>*UNFREEZE*<strong>

* * *

><p>The four residents finished their breakfast and put their dirty dishes in the sink before grabbing their backpacks and heading to school.<p>

Halfway into their walk, Heba inconspicuously tripped his younger twin, hoping that by tripping his own brother, Yami will catch Yugi and then they'll get stuck in an intimate position or somewhat intimate position.

Yami saw that Yugi was falling, so he quickly grabbed hold of Yugi's wrist, which made Yugi turn to face Yami instead of the sidewalk, and Yami wrapped his other arm around Yugi's waist. Of course Yami too was about to fall with Yugi but the dark stopped his own fall by landing with one of his knees on the ground **(A/N : I hope I explained this scene okay and if you guys don't quite get it then forgive me because I don't know how to explain this paragraph clearly but I know what I'm talking about since I play this paragraph scene in my head when I was writing this)**.

Crimson eyes stared into amethyst eyes. They just keep staring at one another intensely. Yami slowly drifted eyes to his Hikari's tantalizing, luscious lips that resemble pink rose petals. Yami's eyes became half-lidded. Ever so slowly and gently Yami's face moves down, closer to his light's. Yugi's eyes also became half-lidded and he too as well move his face up, slowly and gently, to his dark's.

Atem and Heba are watching intently at their two brothers. Watching in suspense about if the two will finally share their first kiss.

Yami's and Yugi's eyes were now closed and their lips slightly brushed against each others. Both were finally going to kiss that was until…

"Hey guys!"

The sound of Joey's shouting broke Yami and Yugi's trance.

Both the Egyptian Yami and the Egyptian Hikari groaned in disappointment because their brothers were **SO **to kissing each other.

The two snapped open their eyes and both each have a blush on their faces.

Yami quickly stand up while helping Yugi get back on his feet and they let go of each other.

"Sorry about that," Yami muttered.

"No I'm sorry and thanks for catching me," Yugi muttered.

"No problem," Yami said.

By that time Joey caught up with them with Mokuba and Serenity in tow.

"Hey Joey. Mokuba. Serenity," Atem, Heba, Yami, and Yugi greeted in unison.

"Hey," the three mentioned names greeted back.

"Hey Yams what were you and Yug were doing on the ground?" Joey asked.

"I tripped and Yami was catching me," Yugi answered.

"I thought I saw you two about to do something else," Mokuba said, curiously.

"Yeah," Serenity said in agreement with her boyfriend.

"It was nothing," Yami said quickly.

Joey was about to say something else when Yugi changed the subject.

"So where's Seto?"

"Oh hey he had to work to do at his company for a little while," answered Joey.

"But he'll be at school at lunch time," Mokuba answered as well.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Lunch Time*<strong>

* * *

><p>Just like Mokuba said, Seto was at school by lunch time.<p>

Atem, Heba, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Mokuba, Serenity, Tristan, Tea, Seto, and Joey were sitting at lunch table outside. Yami and Yugi weren't there yet because Yugi had to get something out of his locker and Yami decided to tag along with his light.

Bakura and Marik only attended school and classes because they found out some of the students were hitting on Ryou and Malik; and like the jealous Yamis that they are, Bakura is making sure the people that are hitting on Ryou are not hitting on his Hikari, and Marik is doing the same as Bakura for Malik.

Right now Heba and Atem were telling their friends about what almost happened between Yami and Yugi before their brothers showed up.

"A man. They were about to kiss and I stopped it. Oh man I feel horrible now," Joey said then dropped his head on to the table.

"Why does my brother had to be so stubborn?" Atem hypothetically asked.

"And why does my brother had to be so shy?" Heba hypothetically asked.

Everyone in the group gave a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>*Anew- <strong>in a new way or form that is unlike the previous one.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you readers enjoy.<strong>

**again : this s**tory was inspired by "Darkness in the Light" by_ yugiyamifangirl _and i like to thnk her again for allowin me to do this. so thnk u.****

**another again : ****ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	2. Matchmaking Schemes in Action

**hey reading ppl.**

**i would like to thnk: _LovelySinner7_ for reviewin.**

**okay for those who don't know since i posted the message on two different ygo stories yesterday: ****i updated 2times yesterday because both of them have "1 Life" left and i'm updatin again 2-day. so since i'm updatin 3times this week, i MIGHT not update the next two or three thursdays. but i might update again since a ygo 5d's story of mine titled _Best Friends Forever_ has "8 Lives" left so it MIGHT be four thursdays. i'm not for sure but i'm still updatin its just one too many updates for this week for me.**

**Story Inspired By: "Darkness in the Light" by_ yugiyamifangirl_**. **i also ask for permission if i can do this and she said yes. which i'm really happy about. i will also like to thnk _yugiyamifangirl_ for allowing me to do this, i really apperciate it. and thnk her for inspiring me to actual write this. but there will be similar ideas that asked for that she let me borrow. i'll let u know which ideas when it appears in one of my chapters. **

**i asked her on 3/6/11. i know long time but i didn't actually start writin this until i got the okay and i really haven't put much thought in the title yet because i didn't really want to put much thought into it in case she said no. so that's why it took so long to actually post this.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with. plz & thnk u.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything. the story was inspired "Darkness in the Light" by _yugiyamifangirl_.**** i do own the title though.**

**Pairings: AtemxHeba, YamixYugi, SetoxJoey, MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou, TristanxTea, MokubaxSerenity**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Matchmaking Schemes in Action<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Mokuba, Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik are over at the Game Shop with Heba and Atem while Yugi went grocery shopping, and Yami tagged along to help Yugi out.

"Okay any suggestions," Heba requested of the others.

Every time Yami and Yugi are gone, the rest of the gang meet up and discuss about schemes on how to get Yami and Yugi together.

So far all of their plans have Yugi and Yami come close to kissing each other but just as their lips brush against each other, they stop and snap back out of it or one of them become jealous for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 2 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Yugi greeted them when he and Yami got back.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Yami asked the others.

"Oh now that hurts Yami," Bakura teased.

"Yeah. Yugi gave us a nice and loving hey, and you just question us," Marik joined in the teasing.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, when Yugi walked by, and pull Yugi down on to his lap then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Yugi," Bakura said.

Yami became jealous at this and heatedly glared at Bakura while gripping the grocery bags that his holding.

Marik dragged Yugi into his lap and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yes thank you Yugi," Marik said.

Yugi giggled at their antics knowing that it was harmless. The others weren't bother by it, knowing it doesn't mean anything. Except for Yami who is seething with more jealously, glaring at Bakura and Marik, and gripping the grocery bags tighter.

Bakura and Marik took a quick glance at Yami before cuddling with Yugi. Yugi giggled at their cuddling.

Yami growled. He then dropped his bags then grabbed Yugi by the wrist, pulling Yugi away from them and into his arms. Effectively, the grocery bags falling from Yugi hands as well.

Yugi finally noticed Yami's anger. Yugi looked up at Yami.

"Yami what's the matter?" Yugi asked him innocently.

Yami stopped his seething and looked down at Yugi with a soften expression.

"Jeez Yami. Its just harmless teasing. Besides I'm satisfied with Ryou," Bakura said.

"And I'm satisfied with Malik," Marik said.

Yami gave a small growl at them before scooping Yugi into his arms, bridle-style. Yugi squeaked at what Yami did and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami carried Yugi into the kitchen and set him on one of the kitchen table's chairs then went back into the living room to retrieve the bags and placed them on the dining table.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yami's Pov~<strong>

"Yami are you okay?"

I looked over at Yugi when I re-entered the kitchen. I can see the concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. Why?" I sat the rest of the bags on the kitchen's table.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

I looked at Yugi, shocked that he would say something like that. I could see sadness in his eyes.

I ran over to Yugi and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Oh Ra no. No, no, no Yugi. Listen to me Yugi. You could never do anything to upset me, or me be mad at you, or annoy me, or anything else. I could never feel any negative feelings towards you," I soothed him.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked, worried.

Yami gave him a reassuring smile, "Of course I am Yugi. I'm… just angry at Bakura and Marik from before. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Saturday*<strong>

* * *

><p>Today is a weekend and the others decided to spend the day in the park with a nice little picnic to boot.<p>

Yami and Yugi's are the first one's there because the others have to take care of a few things before they can arrive. Little did Yugi and Yami know is that the picnic and the day at the park is another scheme by their brothers and friends.

Heba, Atem, Joey, Seto, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Tea, Serenity, and Mokuba will let Yami and Yugi go in the park by themselves while they hide in various parts of the park, and make this day seem romantic to Yami and Yugi.

Yami and Yugi just finished setting up the picnic site when both of them got text messages on their cell phones for the rest of the gang, and all the text messages say something along the lines that they couldn't come or couldn't make it.

Yugi just shrugged the texts off, not finding anything suspicious. But, Yami definitely is suspicious. He trusts his brother and friends; but, when he gets similar text messages from the rest of the gang that's when he will become suspicious. But won't say anything to Yugi so that way Yugi won't worry.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Atem, Heba, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, Serenity, Seto, and Joey~<strong>

"You do realize my brother will become suspicious and demand answers from me once everybody else is asleep. Right," Atem told the others.

"Who cares as long as you don't tell him anything," Bakura said to Atem.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Throughout the picnic the gang set little innocent traps around the park. The traps mostly consisted of the two tripping by invisible wire.

The first trap was miscalculated by having Yugi falling and Yami had to catch. Which coincidentally recreated the scene the other day when Heba tripped Yugi. Although it end with the same result: their lips brushed against each other, but no full on kiss, and separate before it can happen.

The second trap was perfectly calculated Yugi tripped and fall on his back with Yami falling down as well right on top of Yugi. But Yami put his hands out just in time that way he won't fully hurt Yugi by squashing him. Nothing happened except both Hikari and Yami blushed; and the others, except Yugi, can practically see Yami's none-so-o-innocent thoughts about Yugi running through his head.

The third trap have them both trip at the same time and both of them fell in the lake. Again nothing happen; but, the others, except Yugi, could see the none-so-o-innocent thoughts about Yugi running through his head. But those thoughts were more naughty then the pervious ones.

More traps were sprung but all that left them is that Yami and Yugi blushing, and giving Yami no innocents thoughts about Yugi.

Luckily, Yami close the link before Yugi can hear those thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip*<strong>

* * *

><p>The gang did more matchmaking schemes but nothing more happened; except that Yami's thoughts for Yugi kept on coming that he didn't want Yugi to find out about them. So, he kept the link closed until he control those thoughts.<p>

Their friends are getting frustrated with how Yami or Yugi won't admit to anything.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you readers enjoy.<strong>

**again : this s**tory was inspired by "Darkness in the Light" by_ yugiyamifangirl _and i like to thnk her again for allowin me to do this. so thnk u.****

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with. plz & thnk u.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	3. Hurting

**welcome my readers.**

**i would like to thnk _LovelySinner7_ for reviewin.**

**Story Inspired By: "Darkness in the Light" by_ yugiyamifangirl_**. **i also ask for permission if i can do this and she said yes. which i'm really happy about. i will also like to thnk _yugiyamifangirl_ for allowing me to do this, i really apperciate it. and thnk her for inspiring me to actual write this. but there will be similar ideas that asked for that she let me borrow. i'll let u know which ideas when it appears in one of my chapters. **

**i asked her on 3/6/11. i know long time but i didn't actually start writin this until i got the okay and i really haven't put much thought in the title yet because i didn't really want to put much thought into it in case she said no. so that's why it took so long to actually post this.**

**also this chapter and the next will be filler chapters. this ****filler chapter is from Yugi's side and how he feels; the next one is the same thing but its on Yami's side.**

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything. the story was inspired "Darkness in the Light" by _yugiyamifangirl_.**** i do own the title though.**

**Pairings: AtemxHeba, YamixYugi, SetoxJoey, MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou, TristanxTea, MokubaxSerenity**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Hurting<strong>

**~Yugi's Pov~ **

I don't understand what's going on with Yami since his keeping his side of the link closed.

I decided to keep my mouth shut because I believe I did something to upset him in some way. Right now I'm trying to figure out what I did.

I went through all of my memories to see if I offended him or upset him in some way; but, I couldn't find one. Well... there was one where Bakura and Marik did that harmless cuddling when Yami and I got back from grocery shopping; but... Yami reassured me that I did nothing to upset him.

*Sigh*

I guess I could talk to Heba about it.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

There's a knock on Heba's door.

"Heba can I please come in," Yugi asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure Yugi," Heba called from inside of his room.

Yugi re-closed the door after entering and took a seat on his brother's bed.

"So, what is it Yugi," Heba asked, sitting down next to his younger twin brother.

"Something's wrong."

"What is it?" Heba asked, worried.

"Its nothing serious," Yugi tried to reassure his brother.

"It still might be something big for you being worried," Heba gently argued, still worried.

"Maybe the word wrong is not the right word."

"Then what is it."

Yugi sighed, "Its probably no big deal. Sorry to of bother you."

Yugi stood up and about to leave but Heba pulled him back down on the bed.

"Oh no you don't. Yugi for one your not bothering me and second something is really troubling you... so please spill."

Yugi finally broke down and told his twin everything. Through the whole conversation, tears streaked down Yugi's face. By the end of the conversation, Heba pulled his younger brother into a hug and comfort Yugi to the best of his older brotherly abilities.

_"Damn it Yami! What did you do?" _he thought in his head.

Heba noticed the slight distance between Yami and Yugi but didn't know it was this bad, and his pretty damn sure that Yugi didn't anger Yami some way; Heba knows its not really Yami's fault but he can't help but think its Yami's fault because his distancing from Yugi and its hurting his brother.

_"Just breath Heba. Yami is just probably confused and want private thinking time,"_ Heba reassured himself mentally then he heard another round of choked sobs from his little brother, _"... although Yami better hurry or who knows how badly their relationship is going to be affected,"_ Heba continued to think.

When Heba heard yet another round of choked sobs from his little brother, he became slightly angered, _"... on the hand I could always beat the shit out of Yami to see the error of his ways," _Heba thought mentally.

"No Heba you can't beat Yami," Yugi said firmly, when he took a break from his mental break down.

_"Damn," _Heba mentally said in his head, slightly angry.

* * *

><p><strong>thnx 4 readin and plz review, and the next chappie for this story will be in a few days.<strong>

**again : this s**tory was inspired by "Darkness in the Light" by_ yugiyamifangirl _and i like to thnk her again for allowin me to do this. so thnk u.****

**also plz review. thnx.**

**ATTENTI****ON: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


	4. Conflicted

**hey readers.**

**i would like to thnk _SorryImmaYaoiFan_ (Guest), _Atem_ (Guest), and _shyannada141_ for reviewin.**

**Story Inspired By: "Darkness in the Light" by_ yugiyamifangirl_**. **i also ask for permission if i can do this and she said yes. which i'm really happy about. i will also like to thnk _yugiyamifangirl_ for allowing me to do this, i really apperciate it. and thnk her for inspiring me to actual write this. but there will be similar ideas that asked for that she let me borrow. i'll let u know which ideas when it appears in one of my chapters. **

**i asked her on 3/6/11. i know long time but i didn't actually start writin this until i got the okay and i really haven't put much thought in the title yet because i didn't really want to put much thought into it in case she said no. so that's why it took so long to actually post this.**

**like i promised here's the next chappie. just remember this is also a ****filler chapter buts from Yami's side.**

**ATTENTION: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything. the story was inspired "Darkness in the Light" by _yugiyamifangirl_.**** i do own the title though.**

**Pairings: AtemxHeba, YamixYugi, SetoxJoey, MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou, TristanxTea, MokubaxSerenity**

**Warning: there is lime in here... i think and two lines of lemon... not much of a lemon. but to stay safe i think i'm going to rate a small up a notch.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Conflicted<strong>

**~Yami's Pov~**

I don't know what to do about these thoughts of Yugi; my thoughts are getting more and more perverted by the minute. It got so bad that I have to permanently close off the link between Yugi and I.

I tiredly sighed when I entered my room and shut the door. I plopped down on the end of my bed, trying to get rid of the perverted thoughts.

-FLASH (Narrator's Pov)-

"_Yami," Yugi said timidly._

"_Shhh. Don't worry I'll take care of you," said Yami._

_Yami gently pushed his light on to the bed. He then gently stripped his light of his clothes then he took of his clothes._

_Yugi have this adorable, shy blush on his face._

_Yami chuckled. He then kissed Yugi, in the most gentleness and tenderness way._

-END FLASH-

-ANOTHER FLASH-

"_Yami," Yugi groaned in pleasure as Yami mercilessly, but still gently, pound into him._

_Yugi began to pant more heavenly now._

-END FLASH-

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Yami groaned at his thoughts.

"_Maybe Atem can help me."_

He got up and exited his room. Then he barged into his brother's room without announcing himself before hand.

"Atem, I need your help?"

"On how to knock before entering," joked Atem.

"No its not that."

Atem finally noticed something heavily weighed on his brother's mind.

"Shut the door and come sit next to me," he gently ordered his little brother.

Yami did as he was told.

"So what's the matter little brother?" asked Atem.

Yami sat there in silence not for sure talking to his older brother is a good idea now.

"Yami," Atem said, hesitantly after of few moments of complete silence.

Then Yami finally broke and told his brother of his possible feelings for Yugi and how he have to close his side of the link so Yugi doesn't find out about his perverted and hentai thoughts of his little light.

"Yami why don't you tell Yugi this?"

"Because I don't want to ruin with what we have now. Plus I still don't know if I'm _in love_ with him."

"Okay let's work out your feelings then your hentai thoughts of Yugi."

So for the rest of the day, Atem aided his brother on his issues.

* * *

><p><strong>thnx 4 readin and plz review.<strong>

**s**tory was inspired by "Darkness in the Light" by_ yugiyamifangirl _and i like to thnk her again for allowin me to do this. so thnk u.****

**also plz review. thnx.**

**ATTENTI****ON: i have a different poll on my profile for one of my Pokémon stories for a pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
